The Legend of Majora: The Traveller and the Dragon
by Turquoise September
Summary: In a deserted wasteland a dragon has armour that will grant anyone immense power and a single wish. For years people tried to get their hands on it but none returned. After years of solitude the dragon awakens from its slumber as a sole tired traveller walks towards it with but one request; "Allow me to rest from my travels for three days and three nights".


**A/N: This story is an extended and reimagining of the side story in the Majora's Mask manga. I always felt like there was much more of a story to tell between the traveller and the dragon, and thus I decided to write my own interpretation. Anyone who is familiar with said story will recognise some of the dialogue in this chapter in particular, but come the second chapter everything will be completely original.**

Ten thousand years ago there was a legend, a legend of a dragon that lived in a deserted part of the world. After years of travelling by itself it stumbled upon some armour and upon wearing it the dragon grew more and more powerful. Many claimed that the armour was filled with mystical properties, while others claimed it was in fact the skin of the dragon. No matter the origin of the armour, the legend spread that anyone that was to garb themselves in it would be granted incredible power, and that any wish they desired would be theirs.

As the years passed many men, women, and children set out to find the dragon and to claim the ultimate prize. Some went for the power, others went to be granted a wish, but not a single soul ever returned. The dragon became the source of terror and wonder for the humans living on the land, but as time passed the tale quickly became a story to scare children.

Years passed and not one person journeyed to the deserted wasteland, leaving the dragon to nothing but the sound of the wind to accompany it. Making its home by some ruins, the dragon remained there, looking off into the distance as if it was waiting for something to come.

Then one day something did…

The dragon woke from its slumber and raised its head, sniffing the air that had now changed its scent to a creature it had long forgotten; the scent of a human that was approaching the dragon from afar. Standing on its legs, the dragon stared off in the distance with its yellow eyes wide open, its green pupils dilating as it looked through the thick dust.

As the dust cleared the dragon saw a lone figure that was heading in its direction, and a smirk appeared on the dragon's face, its long and sharp fangs on full display. "A human! I haven't seen a human in years!"

As the human grew closer and closer the dragon got a better look at who they were. The human was a tall man that had a long red cloak covering the top half of his body, with the wind blowing it revealed the dark silver armour he had on underneath. His blue trousers were surprisingly baggy on the top half, while the bottom half was covered by his burgundy boots. On both of his arms he wore gauntlets the same colour as his armour, with red markings being on the both of them. His right hand was lifted up to his shoulder as he held a large leather sack with distinctive blue tribal markings going all around it. The same blue tribal markings also appeared on the man's headband that was keeping his drawn-out silver hair out of his blue eyes. As the man got even closer the dragon could see the man's hair was tied into a ponytail that almost resembled a feather.

The man was roughly twenty feet away from the dragon when he suddenly stopped and threw the leather sack down onto the ground before he sat down on a large flat surfaced rock, before exhaling a very large sigh.

"Please allow me to stay here for a short while, I am exhausted from my journey and I do not wish to pass out in this wasteland." The man raised his head and looked directly into the dragon's green eyes. "I will not cause you any trouble."

The dragon looked at the man, squinting as it took in the man's unusual appearance. "I haven't seen a human in many a year, tell me why are you here?" A small smile appeared on the dragon's face as it straightened up ever so slightly, making itself look more imposing. "No don't tell me, let me guess. You believe the ridiculous legend about this here armour that I wear, that stealing it from me will grant you any wish you desire."

The silver haired man's lips curled up as he spoke in smug sounding tone. "Legend? I'm just a weary traveller."

"Do not lie to me human!" The dragon raised its voice as it grew annoyed at the man's tone of voice.

"I'm not lying." The man responded with a smile. Raising his left leg he rested his foot on the rock before placing his arm on his knee. "Tell me of this legend, I'm curious."

Lowering its top half as it raised its bottom half, giving the man a good look at the armour on its back, the dragon spoke. "Anyone who wears my armour will be granted incredible power, not only that but they will get their wish granted to them. Humans make up such ridiculous stories! I am surprised to see that they still live!"

"Humans you say?" The man's eyes widened before he looked around, a confused expression on his face.

"Many humans have come here. Swordsmen, adventurers, military, men seeking glory, women, children, even those seeking friendship have come here." The dragon rose up once more, smiling so its teeth were once again on full display.

Turning back around to look at the dragon, the silver haired man frowned as he stared at the beast before him with cold and dead eyes. "There's no-one here."

Raising one of its large feet, the dragon extended its claws out as it grinned down at the man. "That's because I ate them all!" Growling and snarling, the dragon clenched its teeth together in pure anger. "They were all so damn greedy! They all wanted to kill me! Kill me because of some stupid story! Humans like that don't deserve to live, so I ate every last one of them! One by one, I savoured their skin and bones!" The dragon placed its foot back down as a smirk appeared across its face. "Mothers would cry for me to let their children free, which only made it so much more satisfying to see their faces when I ripped their beloved children into pieces!"

"That's quite the scary story, I'm shaking all over." The man replied, his expression not changing one bit as he stood up from the rock and extended his arm, pointing at the sun that had just risen. "Three days and three nights, that is all I'm asking for. If you allow me to rest from my travels for three days and three nights then I will not harm you, I will prove to you that I am not like the rest of those people."

The dragon looked taken back by the man's lack of compassion for his fellow humans, not batting an eyelid at the thought of his race being brutally eaten by the beast stood before him. As the dragon turned to look up at the sun it let out a sigh. "Very well human, I shall grant you that request. But know this; if you do anything that I could deem you as trying to inflict harm upon me…" Looking back around at the man, the dragon stared directly into his eyes. "I will not hesitate to devour you as well!"

Dropping his arm, the silver haired man responded to the dragon's threat with a warm smile. "Thank you, I shall keep to my promise. Now tell me dragon, what shall I refer to you as?"

Squinting as it looked down at the mysterious man the dragon once again let out a sigh before it lowered its body, settling down back into its position that it had been awoken from. "The name I was given was Majora."

"Majora huh? Well then Majora…" The man sat back down on the rock, resting his head on his hand as he gave a small smile. "What shall we do to pass these three days?"


End file.
